


The Story of Mika and Asa

by gummibearpizza



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Air Nomad Genocide (Avatar), Air Nomads (Avatar), Death, Earth Kingdom (Avatar), Fire Nation (Avatar), Gen, Genocide, Night Terrors, Original Character(s), Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Pre-War, Prequel, Protectiveness, Survival Horror, Surviving Air Nomads (Avatar), Survivor Guilt, Violence, War, Water Tribe(s) (Avatar)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:35:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26432020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gummibearpizza/pseuds/gummibearpizza
Summary: The fire nation found surviving air nomads by laying out artifacts and then ambushing them. People from other nations must have tried to hide them but ultimately failed. This story follows a young man named Asa, who saves a young air nomad named Mika.
Kudos: 1





	The Story of Mika and Asa

I woke up to the sounds of screaming and screaming that only a mother who had their child killed in front of them could muster. I saw the aftermath, the bloody, messy aftermath. A dead Air Nomad woman was lying in a pool of blood and a baby near her. Both eyes were staring at the sky. A guard walked by with a spear dripping in blood. People gathered around, some wept, while one man vomited. A man picked up the child, and another picked up the woman and carried them inside, blood dripping past them. There were more screams coming throughout the city; I ran towards the market place and saw more dead people. I ran towards a shop keeper.

> "What the Hell is happening?" I screamed.
> 
> "The military killed all of the Airnomads, they used the comet to kill them all. They are killing any survivors." He wept and he ran inside.

A soldier held a spear at a child; the soldier was moving, he was frozen and...crying. He stepped back and shook his head; another soldier stabbed him in the back and then the child. I turned and ran. I sat down to collect my thoughts. But I couldn't focus on any; all I heard were screaming and crying. Aang, oh no, no. No. I stood up and ran down the street, heading towards my cousin's house. I need to know where Kuzon is.

> "ASA! ASA!" I stoped in my tracks and looked at Kuzon running towards me. He grabbed my hand and started to pull me towards another street.
> 
> "What are you doing? You need to go home!" I shouted letting go of his grip.
> 
> "Pease you have to come with me, please!" I nodded my head and followed him as he ran down the street. We stopped running and walked out of town down to a small cave near a beach.

Kuzon walked in the cave and walked towards a small opening on the side and whispered something, and the girl walked out. She was airbending clothes. I gasped and ran towards Kuzon and pinned him to the wall. 

> "What is wrong with you." I whispered in a sharp tone.
> 
> "Please you have to help her. Aang...Aaang is probably already dead, I don't want any one else to die. Her parents were already killed. Please Asa, please." He had tears in his eyes and started to cry and so did the girl.

I let him down and walked towards the girl, her eyes were bloodshot, and the face was wet.

> "You don't have any Air Nomad Tattoos," She shook her head. "Whats you name sweetie?"
> 
> "Mika."
> 
> "How old are you?"
> 
> "Ten." I sighed and sat down. What am I supposed to do? How can I bring her home? What will I say.
> 
> "I will bring her home, I will say she is my sister, I will take a different boat back home. I'm going to have to chang your appearence first. You can't wear those clothes. Kuzon, go to your Uncle's house and get my bag and my clothes. I will stay here with Mika." Kuzon nodded and ran out of the cave.

I grabbed a rock and sharpened it, and walked over to Mika. I grabbed her hair and cut it short. She cried, and so did I. It felt like a century as I waited for Kuzon, but he did return. He had my belongings and placed them on the ground. I grabbed a green shirt and a tunic and gave it to her. She walked behind a boulder to change and came out with the new outfit. It was big on her and loose. But it worked. Her long black hair was now short and ragged. She looked sad and terrified. She was just a little girl. How am I supposed to keep her safe?

> **Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading; if you have found any grammar mistakes please tell me!


End file.
